wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Z
Jimmy Z '''is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. His main job is to operate the Tortuga's teleporter by teleporting discs or equipment to the Kratt brothers. He also pilots the Tortuga. He is voiced by Jonathen Malen. Appearance Jimmy is a red-head that wears a blue-green baseball cap worn backwards, a grey t-shirt with a video game character on it, a white, long sleeved shirt worn under the grey t-shirt, red plaid shorts, and white tennis shoes. He has some facial hair on his chin and some freckles. Personality Jimmy is easily scared, and he often feels worried and nervous. His blunders are often the start of new adventures for the Wild Kratts. Jimmy is easily confused, and he asks a lot of questions. In some ways, Jimmy acts like a comic relief character. He likes making jokes, and is often the subject of jokes. Like all other members of the Wild Kratts team, Jimmy loves and cares about animals, but he also dearly loves pizza, junk food, video games, sleeping, his joystick controller, and the teleporter. He is also shown to be quite lazy. However, like his teammates he is competent at his job. Abilities Although he is not a "creature adventuring type" guy, and his knowledge in science and technology is limited, without Jimmy, the Kratt brothers, Aviva and Koki will not get very far. By teleporting necessary equipment and discs, and by acting as an assistant and lab rat, Jimmy helps guarantee that the Kratt brothers' adventures will go smoothly, that Aviva and Koki can build their inventions, that creatures will be rescued, and that the villains will be stopped. Background * Trivia *In "Mom of a Croc", Jimmy teleports the Kratt brothers some sandwiches. *In "Mystery of the Squrimy Wormy", Jimmy attempts to give Aviva a slice of pizza. *In "Platypus Cafe", everyone, even Jimmy, looks surprised when they find out about the platypus' "sixth sense". *In "Fireflys", Jimmy's hair turns green. *In "Elephant in the Room", Thornsley, an elephant calf, smashes Jimmy's sandwich and teleports it. Thornsley also drinks from his water jug. *In "Seaquatch", Jimmy's controller falls into the water. *In "Masked Bandit", Jimmy plays a video game. He is shown to be placing his controller in a portable vault. Later, his video gaming station gives out an alert, showing that raccoons snatched his controller. *In "The Gecko Effect", Jimmy screams when he sees a gecko get miniaturized. He later gets trapped in a glass container without his controller. *In "Termites Versus Tounge", Jimmy walks with a DJ headphone on his head, which plays music that drowns out the minaturized Aviva and Koki's cries for help. *In "Secrets of the Spiders Web", Jimmy is shot by an invention because the crew has to test it. *In "Skunked!", Jimmy mistakes a spotted skunk for a kitty cat before he gets sprayed.Jimmy is a good cook, and so is his grandmother, Jimmina. *Jimmy and his controller have a long history together. *Jimmy has a unhealthy obsession with Pizza *jimmy is afraid of alligators and sharks *he fell in love with koki *he wished he was 80 years old Quotes eek I haven't seen you so grossed out since you watched me down four peanut butter cheeseburgers topped with Brussels sprouts and whipped cream. Tazzy Chris " "I'll think I'll stick to what my stomach is specialized to eat... pizza Koala Balloon I'm not worried! If anyone can handle the desert, it's the Brothers Kratt!" Koala Balloon "And I'll just freak out Termites Versus Tongues Gallery here is a picture of him jimmy z with koki Jimmy z x koki.jpg Koki Reading about the Arctic pearl Crime Scene.PNG|jimmy z suprised|link=jimmy z E140C9AD-8DF0-4683-B74F-39FA31643CC2.jpeg|unknown face JimmyCP.png|jimmy and a bird Jimmy.png Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Wild Kratts Team Category:Wild Kratts Crew